The present invention relates in general to a heat dissipating system for a desktop computer, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating system which is capable of forming a fast heat dissipating airflow stream inside a desktop computer and thereby greatly enhances the heat dissipating efficiency of the desktop computer.
Various electrical instruments nowadays, and especially the desktop computer, are crowded with different electrical components and peripheral devices, such as the Central Processing Unit (CPU), the interface card, the hard drive, the disk burner, and the power supply. Those electrical components and peripheral devices each generate different levels of heat during their respective operations. The CPU because of its high processing speed, in particular, generates a large amount of heat. Nonetheless, the computer chassis of the average desktop computer is closed. Accordingly, the inner temperature of a desktop computer is very high. Therefore, one or more heat dissipation modules are installed inside the computer chassis to remove the heat generated by the electrical components and peripheral devices. The removal of this generated heat helps to ensure that the inside of the computer chassis maintains a moderate operating temperature.
The conventional heat dissipation system for desktop computers nowadays has a circular opening bored in its rear plate and a corresponding cooling fan installed in that circular opening. Further, some heat dissipating modules are consisted of modules that have a heat dissipating fin and cooling fan assembled onto a high temperature electrical component. This conventional heat dissipation system is barely able to complete its work. Heat dissipation is also hindered in the conventional arts because the exhaust airflow is hindered by internal electrical components. The inner airflows created by the conventional heat dissipating system interfere with each other. This happens when some of the heated air is re-circulated into the cooling fan which is assembled on an electrical component. Some heated air re-circulates into the cooling fan assembled on an electrical component, and therefore reduces the heat transfer capability of the heat dissipating module. Furthermore, the electrical components and peripheral devices will continue to evolve and new components will need to be integrated. The current heat dissipation system is unable to satisfy the future demand of a new generation of computer systems.